Good To You - Another
by n4oK0
Summary: No. Summary. Wonkyu, Broken!Sibum. GS, AU, OOC, A Bit Angst, Typos. Inspired by 2NE1's Good To You. One Shot. Enjoy. Another version.


**n4oK0's notes :** Tadinya ini ada dibawah karena Nao ga mau berbeda dengan posting yang ada di WP. Tapi, berhubung ada yang sangat kontra dengan posting terakhir Nao, jadi Nao tulis dulu disini sekaligus sebagai pengumuman. Boleh dibaca boleh tidak, UP 2 YOU.

First, Nao terima kasih banget dengan atensi semua pembaca baik yang mendukung maupun tidak. Hei, pro & kontra itu biasa dalam segala hal. Jangan expect semua orang akan suka dengan apa yang qta buat. Pasti dari 10 orang yang baca (contoh), akan ada 2-3 orang yang teramat tidak suka dengan yang kita buat.

Second, untuk poin yang diatas, Nao sama sekali ga keberatan jika ada kritik, saran, bahkan sampai bash karena pada dasarnya itu adalah pilihan sang pembaca untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Meski untuk yang terakhir, Nao suka nanggapin pake emosi dan Nao minta maaf untuk itu (habis kata2nya suka kasar sih #ngeles huehehe...). Nah, karena ini akan menjadi post terakhir Nao di ffn, mohon berikan Nao kesempatan untuk let loose my full anger about _**you bitches**_ who clearly can't read and maybe too young (not talking about age) to comprehend my stories!

Here it go. As mention above, Nao can handle a minor cursing to my stories karena kalo ga, Nao udah dari dulu cabuit dari ffn. Bagi Nao, kalo Nao ga suka sama sesuatu it's better to leave it alone daripada nyusahin diri sendiri sampai harus ngatain, ngecek keburukan sesuatu itu, bahkan sampai nyumpahin. Ya ampun hidup cuma sekali, jangan nambah dosa karena hal-hal ga penting. Baca NC aja udah dosa, masa mau nambah dengan nyumpahin orang bahkan ada yang sampai nyumpahin keluarganya... For me, it's totally sick and very rude.

Lalu, Nao sangat, sangat, sangat tidak suka jika sudah ada komen yang berat sebelah. Apa maksudnya? Kalo memang ga suka sama tulisan Nao, please... Nao aja yang dibash. Jangan bawa2 ship kalian seakan-akan kalian menstreotyping semua orang yang ngeship satu pairing itu sama semua. Hello... Nobody, and I said it with capslock, NOBODY in this world are same with one another. So don't said that I hate one pairing just because I wrote them as a separate couple. Geez, how narrow minded you are!

Nao juga ga suka jika kalian nge-judge Nao seakan-akan Nao berbuat sesuatu yang salah sampai mau disumpahin segala! Emangnya Nao koruptor apa?! Emangnya Nao pembunuh juga apa?! Cuma karena lo2 semua (kasar juga akhirnya) ga bisa baca warning Nao, jangan lantas Nao yang disalahin. Salahin mata lo yang burem! (tenang Nao, tenang...)

Anyway, Nao mencoba menjadi penulis yang mampu nyenangin semua orang. Makanya kalo dilihat ke semua FF Nao, jarang Nao pakai pair atau character yang disuka sama readers Nao untuk jadi antagonis. Nao selalu berusaha pakai original character (OC) karena Nao tahu ada beberapa fans yang labil yang ga suka idolanya diapa2in di ff. Walau sampe sekarang Nao ga ngerti kenapa mereka ampe segitunya secara orang yang kalian bela belum tentu sadar dibelain. Ya, tapi itu masalah lain.

So, intinya adalah... Dengan sangat menyesal, Nao akan nutup acc di ffn ini. Selain karena Nao males ngeliat bash ga penting, Nao berpikir ffn bukan tempat yang tepat bagi Nao untuk berkreasi dengan bebas dan tenang. Terlalu banyak drama di ffn dan Nao sebel banget jika harus ikut2an drama kayak gini. Nao udah terlalu tua (ini tentang umur secara banyak pembaca di ffn yang masih remaja) untuk nanggepin orang-orang yang jelas punya banyak waktu hanya untuk naruh komen negatif.

Nao akan membiarkan acc ini ada selama dua hari karena Nao yakin seyakin2nya bahwa akan ada banyak basher2 yang numpang exist. Nao mau lihat seberapa kreatifnya mereka menggunakan kata-kata yang jelas ga pernah diajarkan oleh orang tua masing-masing (yeah, this time I dare you to bash me).

Third and final notes, bagi para amaing readers yang sangat Nao hormati, jika ingin baca kelanjutan ff Nao bisa mampir di WP-nya Nao www . naokopipito . wordpress . com (buang spasinya). Disana Nao bebaskan untuk berekspresi karena semua komen yang masuk disana sebagian besar benar-benar membuat Nao lebih baik sebagai penulis. Bash yang ada pun menurut Nao begitu rapi dan menusuk sehingga Nao sadar memang Nao yang memiliki salah dan harus banyak belajar.

Oke gitu aja... Mohon maaf jika ada salah2 kata yak... Maklum esmosi... :p

FF terakhir di ffn ini adalah Another version dari GOOD TO YOU. Nao buat sama tapi berbeda XD. Yang ini Nao tuker perannya. Mudah2an masih nyambung and endingnya ga menakutkan kayak yang Original version.

Sip dah. Mudah2an amazing readers suka. Gomen buat typosnya and kegajeannya. See you in my WP. Jika nanti Nao kangen sama ffn, Nao pasti buat acc baru lagi kok. Tapi mungkin masih sangat lama.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^

******~(^.^)~**

**Title : Good To You - Another**

**Pairing : Broken!Sibum, Wonkyu**

**Inspired : Good To You by 2NE1**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and themselves with an add of their agency. Good To You belongs to 2NE1 and YGENT**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, A Bit Angst, Typos**

**~(^.^)~**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Hei Kyu, itu siapa?" Tanya kekasihku, Choi Siwon tiba-tiba saat kami sedang menyantap makan siang yang aku bawakan untuk kami berdua. Aku menoleh sekilas ke arahnya sebelum memanglingkan pandanganku dan menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Siwon.

Disana aku melihat seorang gadis berkulit putih, mungkin hampir seputih kulitku, berambut lurus dan dikuncir seperti menyerupai buntut kuda dengan warna rambut hitam namun dengan _highlight_ merah bata, sepasang mata indah berwarna hitam pekat, dan bibir merah merekah yang menggiurkan setiap pemuda yang melihatnya. Secara keseluruhan, gadis itu cantik seperti putri yang keluar dari buku dongeng. Dia benar-benar memukau. Bahkan aku yang notabene berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya, mengakui bahwa dia cantik, sangat cantik.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang membuatku menautkan kedua alis dan mengerutkan dahiku tak senang ketika Siwon menanyakan siapa gadis itu. Bukan. Bukan karena aku iri dengan kecantikannya, melainkan karena aku tahu siapa dia. Aku kenal dia dan reputasinya karena dia, Kim Kibum, adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangku denganku di sekolah ini.

Mungkin akan ada yang bertanya kenapa Siwon tidak kenal dengan Kibum padahal mereka satu sekolah ditambah dengan aku yang kekasih Siwon merupakan teman sekelas Kibum. Sederhana saja, Kibum baru pindah sebulan yang lalu. Lalu mengapa dalam sebulan, Siwon pun belum juga mengenalnya? Itu karena Kibum jarang sekali masuk alias membolos.

Gadis itu, dimata para guru dan juga di sebagian besar mata para siswa-siswi sekolah ini adalah gadis pembangkang. _Bad Girl_. Aku sendiri sering melihatnya berani melawan guru yang pada akhirnya membuatnya dikeluarkan dari kelas. Membolos, tidur di kelas, berkumpul dengan pemuda-pemuda berandalan bermotor dari sekolah lain saat jam istirahat dan jam pulang dan banyak lagi ulahnya.

Jika memang begitu keadaannya, mengapa sekolah tidak mengeluarkan Kibum. Sekali lagi sederhana saja. Orang tua Kibum baru-baru ini menjadi donatur terbesar sekolah kami dan juga karena Kibum sendiri adalah gadis yang jenius. Terbukti dari gelar siswi terpintar yang kebetulan milikku saat tes terakhir di sekolah ini dua minggu yang lalu, berhasil dia raih.

"Kyunnie." Panggilan Siwon membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku akan Kibum. Aku kembali menatap wajah tampan kekasihku itu dan memberikan senyum termanis yang aku punya hanya kepadanya.

"Ya Wonnie?"

"Aku bertanya kepadamu. Siapa dia?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi. Tampaknya dia sungguh-sungguh penasaran dengan Kibum dan itu lah yang aku takutkan. Aku terdiam lagi, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun tatapan dingin darinya membuatku mati kutu. Mau tidak mau aku pun menjawab meski dengan terbata-bata.

"A... Ah, ya Won.. Wonnie. Di... Dia siswi baru."

"Namanya?" Oh Tuhan, mengapa Siwon begitu ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu Wonnie?" Tanyaku menyuarakan isi hatiku. Siwon menatapku masih dengan pandangan dinginnya sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Kibum lagi sambil berujar datar namun terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu Kyu?!" Tentu saja kau tak usah tahu Wonnie. Aku tahu arti tatapanmu itu. Kau pasti tertarik pada Kibum bukan.

Selalu saja seperti ini jika Siwon menemukan hal atau seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia selalu akan bersikap seakan-akan aku bukan kekasihnya, seakan-akan aku adalah orang lain sama seperti siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Aku..." Aku tak mau melanjutkan perkataanku karena aku juga tidak tahu harus menanggapi Siwon seperti apa. Aku tak mau dia marah kepadaku tapi di satu sisi aku juga tidak rela Siwon tertarik dengan gadis lain.

"Oke. Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu, aku bisa cari tahu sendiri." Ujar Siwon lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk kami berdua dan berjalan ke arah Kibum.

"Wonnie!" Aku terkejut dengan tingkah spontannya itu. Meski aku tahu sifat Siwon yang memang suka seenaknya itu, tapi aku tak menyangka Siwon akan langsung bertindak seperti sekarang. Aku berpikir, Siwon akan mencari tahu dari teman-temannya atau bahkan orang lain dan bukannya datang langsung kepada Kibum.

"Wonnie!" Seruku lebih keras karena Siwon seolah-olah tidak mendengar suaraku. Aku berseru memanggilnya agar tetap bersama denganku tetapi seruanku itu ternyata tidak terdengar oleh Siwon. Dia tidak memperdulikanku sama sekali.

Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang menjauh dariku. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kenapa Siwon selalu mampu membuatku merasa diabaikan seperti ini namun aku masih saja mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Apa ini hukumanku karena aku tidak mendengar nasihat sabahat-sahabatku yang tidak setuju aku menjalin hubungan dengan berandalan nomor satu di sekolah kami? Apa Siwon menjadi kekasihku hanya karena aku dulu menarik perhatiannya dengan keberanianku menegurnya saat aku melihat dia melanggar peraturan sekolah, sama seperti sekarang saat dia tertarik kepada Kibum? Atau memang Siwon sebenarnya tak pernah mencintaiku?

Apa pun itu, bagaimana buruknya terkadang sikap Siwon kepadaku, aku masih mencintainya. Hal itu tak berubah walau aku mengharapkan perubahan dari sisi Siwon kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha agar Siwon selalu melihatku, selalu memperhatikan aku dan suatu saat hanya aku gadis yang terlihat di mata dan hatinya. Aku harus yakin sehingga aku tidak perlu mencemaskan keberadaan Kibum. Ya, aku tak perlu cemas.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**~(^.^)~**

Sudah 2 bulan sejak Siwon mengenalkan dirinya kepada Kibum. Dan kini, keduanya terlihat akrab bahkan mungkin terlalu akrab. Tidak jarang, siswa-siswi lain melihat Siwon dan Kibum bercanda mesra. Dengan Siwon yang suka merangkul bahu Kibum sampai memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dan menyusupkan wajahnya di cerug leher Kibum. Sementara Kibum sendiri sering menyandarkan tubuhnya manja, duduk di pangkuan Siwon sampai memeluk pinggang Siwon dan bersandar di punggung tegap Siwon. Keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih, lebih terlihat seperti itu dibandingkan jika melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Semenjak Siwon dan Kibum intens bertemu, hubungan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun merenggang. Kyuhyun sering menelan kekecewaan ketika Siwon lebih memilih bolos bersama dengan Kibum daripada berada bersamanya. Memang, Siwon juga sama nakalnya dengan Kibum, hanya saja sejak Siwon berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, kebiasaan buruk Siwon mulai berkurang. Namun kini, Siwon kembali menjadi berandalan seperti dulu. Kyuhyun pun mau tak mau menyalahkan pengaruh Kibum kepada kekasihnya itu.

Untuk itu, Kyuhyun berniat bicara kepada Kibum dan memintanya untuk menjauhi Siwon. Kyuhyun pikir Kibum hanya memanfaatkan Siwon sebagai pelepas kebosanannya. Kyuhyun tidak mau jika Kibum menyakiti Siwon, jika benar pemuda tampan bermarga Choi itu menyukai gadis Kim tersebut.

Maka disinilah Kyuhyun berada. Di belakang gedung olahraga bersama dengan Kibum, saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling menatap, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Seolah-olah jika sedikit saja keduanya berpaling, maka orang yang mereka berdua inginkan akar terlepas dari genggaman mereka.

Keduanya masih saling menatap sampai Kyuhyun lelah dengan kebisuan yang ada. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan apa yang selalu mengganjal di hatinya sejak Kibum dan Siwon mulai dekat satu sama lain.

"Kim Kibum-ssi. Aku tak mau berbasa-basi denganmu jadi aku akan langsung saja. Aku mau kau tidak bertemu lagi dengan Siwonnie."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada suara yang menantang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika dengan santainya Kibum bertanya demikian. Dalam benak Kyuhyun, masih perlukah Kibum bertanya seperti itu padahal sudah jelas alasannya karena Siwon adalah kekasihnya dan dia tidak suka jika gadis berandalan seperti Kibum mendekati Siwon kekasihnya.

"Apa kau polos atau bodoh Kibum-ssi?! Tentu saja karena aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan kekasihku!" Hardik Kyuhyun marah. Kibum bukannya merasa gentar dengan hardikan Kyuhyun, gadis itu justru tertawa mengejek kepada gadis penyuka _game _tersebut.

"Oh ya... Tapi Wonnie yang mendekatiku terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau tidak suka aku dekat dengannya, suruh saja dia yang menjauhiku." Balas Kibum. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Tingkah Kibum yang jelas memprovokasi emosi Kyuhyun itu, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada gadis cantik yang senantiasa mengejeknya itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan demi meredakan emosinya sebelum melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Kim Kibum-ssi. Kau harus paham bahwa Wonnie ingin menjauhimu, tapi kau selalu..."

"Aku apa? Menggodanya? Itu tak perlu aku lakukan karena jelas... Siwon itu menyukaiku. Lebih menyukaiku daripada dirimu tuan putri." Potong Kibum cepat. Kibum tak memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara dengan tenang kepadanya. Kibum ingin tahu apakah gadis manis berambut kecoklatan itu akan marah besar jika dia membawa-bawa nama Siwon seperti sekarang.

Dan ternyata dugaan Kibum benar. Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya selalu tersenyum, ceria dan mampu menguasai dirinya itu kini terlihat marah. Kibum puas karena ternyata gadis baik-baik yang selalu membuatnya jengkel karena kepopulerannya itu akhirnya keluar dari topengnya gadis yang cenderung tanpa masalah itu.

"Kau...!" Geram Kyuhyun dan bermaksud menampar Kibum. Tapi Kibum lebih cepat bertindak dan menangkap tangan Kyuhyun yang hampir mendarat di pipinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku sarankan lebih baik kau melihat dirimu dulu sebelum kau datang kepadaku, meminta aku menjauhi Siwon. Seharusnya kau tahu diri bahwa jelas Siwon lebih memilih bersamaku karena aku mengerti dirinya. Aku tidak membosankan seperti dirimu." Ucap Kibum tenang namun tetap dengan nada mengejek.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dirinya kembali meledak mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi. Dengan kasar dia menyentakkan tangannya yang dicekal oleh Kibum dan berteriak kepada gadis itu.

"Membosankan?! Aku membosankan?! Lalu apa tadi, kau lebih mengerti Siwonnie?! Hah! Tahu apa kau tentang aku?! Aku mungkin tidak seberani kau yang bisa melakukan apapun tanpa mendengarkan orang lain. Aku mungkin lebih senang berada di dalam ruangan daripada kau yang sering keluar dengan banyak orang, bersenang-senang. Tapi asal kau tahu Kibum-ssi, antara kau dan aku, sudah jelas aku yang lebih mengerti seperti apa Siwonnie. Aku..."

"Oh ya? Memang Siwon itu seperti apa? Pasti kau hanya tahu dia itu berandalan dan kau sebagai seorang yang gila hormat dan kepopuleran mendekatinya karena ingin di pandang siswa-siswi disini sebagai orang yang berhati besar dan selalu senang menolong orang lain. Bukan begitu nona Cho?! _It's so girl next door_." Ujar Kibum sekali lagi memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak begitu!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima dikatakan hanya memandang Siwon dari luarnya saja. Terutama denga tuduhan Kibum tadi.

"Begitukah?! Tapi sayangnya semua orang berpikir sama seperti aku. Bahkan Siwon sendiri juga beranggapan demikian."

"Apa?"

"Siwon berpikir kau menjadi kekasihnya karena kau ingin _image_ gadis baik-baik selamanya melekat denganmu. Sang tuan putri penyelamat seorang berandalan yang merasa dirinya mampu merubah berandalan itu menjadi pemuda baik-baik sama sepertinya." Cibir Kibum sambil memamerkan senyuman atau lebih mirip seringai itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri, terdiam terpaku mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika yang dia lakukan selama ini, mencoba mengarahkan Siwon ke arah yang lebih baik menjadi penilaian buruk kepadanya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, sedih dan sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menyangka secara tidak langsung dia sudah menyakiti hati Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir pantas saja, Siwon terlihat lebih nyaman dengan Kibum. Siwon merasa bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama dengan Kibum.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun ingin menyanggah ucapan Kibum, namun lidahnya kelu. Dia tahu tak punya pembelaan atas apa yang Kibum utarakan tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Mungkin sekarang saatnya kau yang pergi dari sisi Siwon. Kau tak perlu cemas karena Siwon akan bahagia denganku." Ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Kibum sedikit tersentak ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karena airmata. Kibum tak mengira Kyuhyun akan menangis karena ucapannya. Dia memang ingin membuat Kyuhyun marah, tapi menangis, Kibum tidak setega itu. Tapi gadis dingin itu mencoba mengendalikan rasa simpatinya agar tidak menyurutkan maksudnya menekan Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie bisa bahagia denganmu kau bilang? Kau yakin? Aku tak tahu apakah seseorang bisa bahagia apabila hubungan mereka dilandasi dengan kepalsuan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cintamu palsu Kibum-ssi. Kau tak pernah mencintai Siwonnie sepenuh hatimu. Aku bisa menduganya karena aku pernah melihatmu pergi berdua dengan pemuda dari sekolah lain dan kau cukup mesra dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi kalau kau tidak serius dengan Wonnie, jauhi dia. Aku mohon. Aku... Aku akan memperbaiki sikapku. Aku akan mencoba menjadi gadis yang lebih baik. Ah tidak. Aku akan mencoba menjadi sepertimu. Nakal, lebih berani, aku akan menyesuaikan diriku dengan Siwonnie asal dia bahagia." Pinta Kyuhyun kepada Kibum sembari menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan berubah demi Siwon.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon menyukai Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun tak rela jika Siwon dipermainkan oleh Kibum. Karena itu, jika dia harus berubah seperti Kibum agar perhatian pemuda berlesung pipi itu kembali kepadanya, maka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Kyuhyun ingin Kibum pergi dari sisi Siwon sehingga dia bisa mencoba meraih hati Siwon sekali lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan anggapan orang-orang dan tentunya Siwon sendiri. Jika dirinya sama seperti Kibum maka anggapan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun yakin cintanya akan mampu membuat Siwon mengerti bahwa dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pemuda itu. Kibum tak perduli jika banyak orang menyayangkan pilihan hatinya jatuh kepada Siwon dan dirinya sendiri harus terjerumus menjadi berandalan sama seperti Siwon. Yang Kibum perdulikan hanya dia dan Siwon bahagia.

Sementara dengan Kibum, gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia terperangah Kyuhyun mau berbuat sejauh itu hanya demi Siwon. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti mengapa gadis sebaik Kyuhyun bisa begitu mencintai Siwon.

"Dasar bodoh." Oloknya membuat Kyuhyun kembali ingin membantah karena dikatakan bodoh. Namun dia tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena Kibum sudah berada tepat dihadapannya lalu menjentikkan jari-jarinya ke dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang gadis bodoh."

"Kau...!"

"Tapi kau benar akan satu hal."

"Huh?"

"Cintaku memang palsu. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan kuda sial itu. Dia menyebalkan dan aku tak suka orang yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi kalian..."

"Mana mau aku dengan orang yang selalu mengeluhkan gadis lain padahal sedang bersamaku."

"Mengeluh?"

"Ya. Kuda sialan itu hanya bisa mengeluh. Siwon selalu mengatakan 'Kyuhyun terlalu baik dengan pemuda-pemuda kecentilan di klub matematikanya itu. Memang dia tidak tahu pandangan mesum pemuda-pemuda sialan itu ketika melihat Kyuhyun' atau 'Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan ketika dia mengganti kacamatanya dengan _softlens_. Padahal dia terlihat imut dengan kacamatanya'." Ucap Kibum menyeringai puas saat melihat bola mata Kyuhyun membulat dengan sempurna ditambah dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya yang juga bulat.

"Ap... Apa?"

"Siwon menyebalkan itu selalu mengeluhkan dirimu ketika bersamaku. Jadi kau tak bisa menyalahkan aku ketika aku memilih jalan dengan pemuda lain."

"Dia membicarakan aku?"

"Tentu saja aku membicarakanmu Kyu. Kau itu kekasihku tapi kau selalu lebih memperhatikan orang lain. Wajar bukan jika aku mengeluhkan sikapmu. Dan kau Kibum sialan, lebih baik kau pergi. Urusanmu sudah selesai disini." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengusir Kibum.

"Kuda brengsek! Aku ini membantumu!"

"Dan kau melakukannya dengan sangat buruk. Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat gadisku menangis dasar gadis gila. Aku hanya memintamu membuatnya cemburu tapi kau justru memprovokasinya."

"Cih. Dasar tak tahu terima kasih. Aku kasihan dengan gadis ini, mendapatkan pemuda jahat sepertimu."

"Pergi." Satu kata itu menyudahi perang mulut antara Kibum dan Siwon. Dengan santai Kibum pergi dari belakang gedung olahraga meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya berdiri agak berjauhan dan membisu. Keduanya atau mungkin hanya Kyuhyun berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Keduanya mungkin akan terus seperti itu jika Siwon tidak merasa bosan dengan kebisuan mereka. Dengan langkah mantap, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah.

"Engh... Won... Wonnie... Ah!" Desah Kyuhyun kala ciuman Siwon semakin menuntut dan basah. Terlebih lagi ciuman itu tak hanya di bibir Kyuhyun melainkan sudah turun ke leher putih nan jenjang milik Kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan menggigit leher itu, menghisap kulit putih itu sampai berwarna merah keunguan, menandai bahwa Kyuhyun adalah milik Siwon sebelum kembali lagi ke bibir manis Kyuhyun. Keduanya terus berciuman sampai Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada Siwon pelan, memintanya melepas tautan bibir mereka karena Kyuhyun merasa sesak.

Ketika Siwon mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun dan menghentikan ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan deru jantungnya yang terus berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan gairah Siwon sebesar itu kepadanya sehingga Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sedangkan Siwon, pemuda itu mulai memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Satu lengannya merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sementara ibu jari dari lengan yang satunya lagi menghapus jejak saliva dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang intens kekasihnya tersebut sebelum memberikan kecupan-kecupan di seluruh wajah Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu tertawa geli.

"Wonnie! Hentikan! Geli!"

"Tapi aku suka melakukannya."

"Aku geli Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bertingkah manja kepadanya. Kyuhyun melakukan itu tak sadar dan hal itu membuat Siwon tersenyum kala melihat tingkah manis Kyuhyun. Selama mereka berhubungan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Hubungan mereka datar dan hal itu membuat Siwon kesal. Lebih mengesalkan lagi ketika Siwon lebih sering melihat Kyuhyun bercanda bebas dengan semua orang, berdekatan dengan teman satu klubnya, namun saat dengannya, Kyuhyun seperti menjaga diri.

Siwon sempat berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun menerima ajakannya untuk menjalin hubungan hanya karena ingin menegaskan _image_-nya sebagai orang yang mampu membantu siapa saja termasuk dirinya yang sudah di cap sebagai _Bad Boy_ di sekolah mereka.

Namun setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun yang mampu melakukan apapun bahkan merubah dirinya sendiri agar sesuai dengan Siwon ditambah dengan sikapnya sekarang, Siwon bisa merasa tenang bahwa Kyuhyun serius mencintainya, sama halnya dengan Siwon yang 100 persen mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Siwon sambil memandang lurus ke mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Dia termangu mendengar pengakuan Siwon tadi. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia karena ini kedua kalinya Kyuhyun mendengar Siwon mengucapkan kata cinta. Yang pertama ketika mereka memulai hubungan ini.

"Sekali lagi." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan bulir-bulir airmata yang setia menemaninya.

"Aku mencintaimu _my good girl_." Ucap Siwon sambil kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _my bad boy_." Balas Kyuhyun dan mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya dan bibir Siwon.

Keduanya kembali berciuman, tak memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya. Bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun, hanya ada saat ini. Yang lain bisa mereka bicarakan nanti, termasuk peran Kibum dan siapa sebenarnya Kibum bagi Siwon.

**END**


End file.
